Canadian Who
by Ideas265
Summary: In a world where the unlikely get struck down first, Canada, that forgotten nation, makes a stand. Allying himself with the banished nation, Prussia, they leave a sign for all the countries to see. "The roles have changed. This is a game where Waldo finds you." A villain needs a hero. A hero needs a villain.


A written movie trailer that, hopefully, I won't have to write the real movie, unless I'm requested. A challenge shout out! If anyone can make a video trailer for this story, send me the link so it'll have my seal of approval. Got this idea from Waldo, The Movie (check it out on YouTube!) This is my first time writing a fake movie trailer, and like I said, hopefully, I won't have to write the real movie. If you want it, I'll type it out and post it. If not, I won't. But, if you want to type the movie, go one ahead. I'd like to see the twists and turns and your perspective of how the movie would be—Ideas25

* * *

_Do you ever feel so left out in this world?  
Your greatest feats…yourself in reality…  
All of it taken away from your next door neighbor._

"Okay, who can tell me which country is known for their maple syrup?" asked a Kindergarten teacher. Outside and hidden, Canada looked through the window, and his spirit's lifted when a little girl raised her hand. "Okay Suzie, which country?"

"America!" Suzie squeaked, pointing to the American flag on the wall.

The teacher bites back a smile. "No sweetie, it's Canada."

"Who?"

_No matter how much you change yourself, you're still overshadowed.  
You're that person's scapegoat and for what?  
There's no equality._

"_Oi_, America! You get over here!" slurred England. American flinched and turned around. His father/brother/mentor stumbled as he took a swig of gin. "_Oi_, the American Revolution isn't over yet! You're still my colony," England sobbed, smashing his gin bottle against the wall.

Disgusted, America looked around and saw Canada walking by, munching on a butter finger. Light bulb in his head, America threw his bomber jacket over the bilingual country and saluted him farewell. "Good luck, Canadia!"

"_It's Canada_," the nation whispered/shouted. Shaking his head, Canada rushed over to the fallen England and lifted him up on his shoulder. One sniff was all it took to get Canada to cover his nose. "Holy Ottawa, England, why are you drinking?"

"You know why, hamburger-eating jerk," the older nation spat, clawing at America's bomber jacket. Uneasy, Canada slipped the jacket off and gave it to the poor nation, who hugged it like a long lost teddy bear. Sniffing, England whimpered, "I did so much for you! We were allies against the axis! I raised you from the ground up and look what you did. You wrecked me!"

"England, it's me, Canada."

"Don't lie to me!"

"France was the one that raised me, not you." England sobbed harder and hugged Canada's leg.

"You're a jerk! Comparing me with that frog…" A car passed by, its lights causing a glare over Canada's glasses. Sighing, Canada took the glasses off and broke them in half.

_There's only so much a person can take before they explode. _

England wiped his nose and tried to fix the snapped glasses.

"Safe your breath, Iggy," Canada sighed, pulling sunglasses from his pocket. "The cowardly nation you knew before is dead."

_This summer  
the forgotten nation known as Canada makes a stand  
against the world._

"I'm sick of tired of getting mistaken as you," Canada hissed, pointing the hockey stick at America. "You're always making me the scapegoat of your faults."

"Let's settle this like real gentlemen," America laughed, hands raised high. "What about a treaty and we can both forget that any of this happened, okay?" Canada smirked and jabbed the hockey stick right into America's stomach. Coughing spit, the free nation fell to his knees. Canada walked over and whispered into America's ear,

"Do you still feel like a hero, punk?"

_In a world where no country's safe from the horror unleashed,  
they must all work together as allies to bring Canada down._

"You're the one who started it!" France yelled, pointing at America. "You should be punished. Not _moi_, or England, or anyone else standing here!" America threw his hands into the air and pointed at everyone.

"Everyone's part of the blame. We just need to talk to him, settle things out, and shake hands under the sunset. Trust me. Canada's not going to hurt us."

"_Da_, your plan would be fine and all, but Canada is not on the map," Russia said, unrolling the world map across the conference table. Indeed, the spot where Canada was supposed to be was now laid with ocean. "He went incognito, _da?"_

"Aru, he must be disguised as a human!" Yao muttered, fanning himself furiously. "How do we find a country that lived his life shrouded in the crowd, aru?"

"He'd be under his human alias," Japan reasoned. "America-san, do you know what it is?" All eyes shifted to the hero. The brunette scratched his head, counted with his fingers, and chomped on pink bubble gum before a light bulb lit his head.

"Justin Bieber! Wait…William Shatner! No…Keanu Reeves!" Germany punched America's arm—his face was turning red just hearing these names.

"_Nein! _Think about it. If Canada's always overlooked, he must've chosen a _plain_ alias to go by. Think of simple names." Germany saw Italy raise a hand. "Yes, Italy. Do you know?" Italy stood up, determination clear across his face. But, the word that came out of his mouth brought back the childishness in him.

"PASTA~"

"Dummy, that's food," Romano snapped, whacking his brother.

"I'm sorry, _fratello!"_

_In a world where the unlikely get knocked down first,  
countries began to disappear from the map  
one by one._

Germany pulled out the world map again. Taking his expo marker, he crossed Japan off the map, sending quiet prayers to the lost nation. Five different countries gone on the same day, Canada was serious about his revenge, but why those particular five? They did nothing wrong to the nation, and they, most of the time, acknowledged that he was "there". Germany bit his lip. _At this rate, the world will be covered in ocean in a week's time. _Whipping out his cell, he dialed in America's number.

"Voice mail: _Yo dude! I'm either pigging out or hanging out with Japan. Speak when you hear the ding. Ding!_"

"America, get your sorry butt on the phone this instance!" Germany hollered. Sighing, he slammed his cell on the table and examined the map, trying to find a pattern. But, he wasn't too focused on the matter, though. He could hear creaks of footsteps and the shallow breaths of an individual. Tiptoeing out of his chair, Germany opened the door. At as his feet was a fuzzy, yellow bird.

"Gilbird? But—" From the darkness, a set of red eyes flashed at Germany as a pale figure came into the light of the basement.

"Hello_, bruder._"

Gunshot.

_Where the shunned comes back from the dead  
and mixed feelings surface on those alive._

"We have reasons to believe that he has Prussia working with him. At least, that's what Germany would say if he was still here," England announced, sitting on Germany's conference chair.

"Prussia? That country we booted out after World War one?" America asked. Italy nodded. Voice cracking, Italy added,

"For the brothers and sisters we lost these past four days, we must fight against Canada and restore balance to the world!"

_[From the dark side]_

"I took down my _bruder_. What else do you want me to do?" Prussia sighed, polishing his trusty gun. "I hear things, you know. The voices from the countries you took down. I can hear their screams of agony and feel their nails as they try to claw out of the pit they were banished to. You're not going to win, Birdy," Prussia sighed, taking a swig of cognac.

Canada paused. Tearing the bandage wrap, he wrapped it around his chest and lit a cigar, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Hush, Prussia. You live a cursed life now. The only thing keeping you out of banishment is the crumbling Berlin wall on what's left of your brother. I got you out by sacrificing myself from the map." Canada coughed and tugged his maple leaf jacket closer to his body.

"Who are you really trying to go after, villain?"

"Well," Canada tapped his cigar and blew out a smoking cloud, "a villain always needs a hero."

_Matthew Williams, Alfred F. Jones, Gilbert Beilschmidt,  
Arthur Kirkland, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Kiku Honda,  
Yao Wang and Ivan Braginski._

_A villain needs a hero.  
A hero needs a villain…_

_The last showdown ends now._

"Isn't it worth it?" Canada whispered into America's ear. "You're finally the freest country on Earth."

The bloody and beaten up America smiled. "It ain't as lonely as I thought it'd be. You're still here."

_Will the truth finally be revealed after all these years?_

"You don't understand me!" Canada screamed, ripping America's fingers off his collar. "I've always been overshadowed by you!"

"Don't understand? How do you think I feel? How do you think any of this feels? Those same bitter words crept out of my mouth that day." America looked up to the sky as it began to pour and thunder. "The truth? I don't know if there is one. But he knew. The others knew. They passed it down to me so I could give it to you."

_The Canadian Who, coming out on July 4th,  
at least the written trailer is._

"Is your name Suzie?" Canada asked the little girl after school ended. The girl nodded, sucking on a lollipop. "Do you know the game 'Where's Waldo?'"

"Yep, Waldo's always hard to find."

"Did you ever know why?" Suzie shook her head.

"The roles have changed. It's now a game where Waldo finds _you_."

"You're not scary," Suzie chirped.

Canada chuckled, weakly. "Yeah, my neighbor's scarier than me when he's hunting for Mc Donald's."


End file.
